User blog:Vertrag/Archangels
This is the data of Archangels in the real world myth :D I think this is the source of our angels and ghosts character born ^-^ Read carefully and enjoy ^^/ Beshter, Mika'il, Sabbathiel "Who is like God", "Like unto God", "Who is like the Divine" The first Angel created by God, Michael is the leader of all the Archangels and is in charge of protection, courage, strength, truth and integrity. Michael protects us physically, emotionally and psychically. He also oversees the lightworker's life purpose. His chief function is to rid the earth and its inhabitants of the toxins associated with fear. Michael carries a flaming sword that he uses to cut through etheric cords and protects us from Satan and negative entities. When he's around you may see sparkles or flashes of bright blue or purple light. Call on Michael if you find yourself under psychic attack or if you feel you lack commitment, motivation and dedication to your beliefs, courage, direction, energy, vitality, self-esteem, worthiness. Michael helps us to realize our life's purpose and he's invaluable to lightworkers helping with protection, space clearing and spirit releasement. Michael conquered the fallen Angel Satan, was in the Garden of Eden to teach Adam how to farm and care for his family, spoke to Moses on Mount Sinai and in 1950 he was canonized as Saint Michael, "the patron of Police Officers," because he helps with heroic deeds and bravery. Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael. Michael helps us to follow our truth without compromising our integrity and helps us to find our true natures and to be faithful to who we really are. Other times when you may find Michael helpful is when your job is too demanding with impossible deadlines to reach, when you have an addiction, if you're very ill and suffering from a degenerative disease or terminal illness and when you suffer from nightmares. Labbiel, Raphael "Healing power of God", "The Divine has healed", "God heals" Hebrew word rapha means "doctor" or "healer". Raphael is a powerful healer and assists with all forms of healing - humans and animals. He helps to rapidly heal body, mind and spirit if called upon, as in the biblical story of Abraham and the pain he felt after being circumcised as an adult. You may call upon Raphael in behalf of someone else, but he can't interfere with that person's free will. If they refuse spiritual treatment, it can't be forced. The chummiest and funniest of all Angels, Raphael is often pictured chatting merrily with mortal beings. He's very sweet, loving, kind and gentle and you know that he's around when you see sparkles or flashes of green light. Part of Raphael's healing work involves spirit releasement and space clearing. He often works with Michael to exorcise discarnate entities and escort away lower energies from people and places. As well as a healer, Raphael is known as the "Patron of Travelers" because of his help with Tobias and his travels. Call upon Raphael when you are traveling, to assure safe travel. In addition, he assures that all your transportation, lodging and luggage details go miraculously well. Raphael also helps with inward spiritual journeys, assisting in searches for truth and guidance. Raphael taught Tobias how to make balms and ointments from a fish which cured Tobias' father blindness. Raphael can be called upon to help healers such as doctors, therapist and surgeons. Call on Raphael if you're a student entering the healing field and you're looking for the right school and/or are in need of help with studies, as well as getting the time and money for school. He also assists with establishing healing practices when your schooling is finished. Raphael not only helps you to heal from physical, emotional and mental pain, he also heals wounds from past lives. Other areas Raphael helps with is finding lost pets, reducing and eliminating addictions and cravings, clairvoyance, bringing unity to your life, if you feel out of touch with your spirituality, if you've lost a partner and/or your soul/body doesn't feel "whole". Gabriel, Abruel, Jibril, Jiburili, Serafili "Strength of God"; "The Divine is my strength"; "God is my strength" The only Archangel depicted as female in art and literature, Gabriel is known as the "messenger" Angel and is one of the four Archangels named in Hebrew tradition and is considered one of the two highest-ranking Angels in Judeo-Christian and Islamic religious lore. Apart from Michael, she is the only Angel mentioned by name in the Old Testament. She is a powerful and strong Archangel, and those who call upon her will find themselves pushed into action that leads to beneficial results. Gabriel can bring messages to you just as she did to Elizabeth and Mary of the impending births of their sons, John the Baptist and Jesus of Nazareth. If you are considering starting a family, Gabriel helps hopeful parents with conception or through the process of adopting a child. Contact Gabriel if your third eye is closed and your spiritual vision is therefore blocked. If you wish to receive visions of Angelic guidance regarding the direction you are going in. If you wish to receive prophecies of the changes ahead. If you need help in interpreting your dreams and vision. Gabriel helps anyone whose life purpose involves the arts or communication. She acts as a coach, inspiring and motivating artists, journalist and communicators and helping them to overcome fear and procrastination. Gabriel also helps us to find our true calling. Ask for Gabriel's guidance if you have strayed from your soul's pathway, if you wish to understand your life plan and purpose. She can also help if you can find no reason for being or if changes are ahead and you need guidance. If you are contemplating a house move, major purchase or thinking of changing careers. Call Gabriel if your body is full of toxins and needs purifying and if your thoughts are impure or negative and need clearing and cleansing. Gabriel is also very helpful for women who have been raped or sexually assaulted and feel dirty as well as being under psychic attack or if you feel that you have absorbed someone else's problems. Uriel "God is light", "God's light", Fire of God" Uriel is considered one of the wisest Archangels because of his intellectual information, practical solutions and creative insight, but he is very subtle. You may not even realize he has answered your prayer until you've suddenly come up with a brilliant new idea. Uriel warned Noah of the impending flood, helped the prophet Ezra to interpret mystical predictions about the coming Messiah and delivered the Cabal to humankind. He also brought the knowledge and practice of alchemy and the ability to manifest from thin air, as well as illuminates situations and gives prophetic information and warnings. All this considered, Uriel's area of expertise is divine magic, problem solving, spiritual understanding, studies, alchemy, weather, earth changes and writing. Considered to be the Archangel who helps with earthquakes, floods, fires, hurricanes, tornadoes, natural disaster and earth changes, call on Uriel to avert such events or to heal and recover in their aftermath. In the eighth century, the Christian Church became alarmed at the rampant and excessive zeal with which many of the faithful were revering Angels. For some unknown reason, in 145 A.D. under Pope Zachary, a Roman council ordered seven Angels removed from the ranks of the Church’s recognized Angels, one of them being Uriel. Seraphiel, Camael, Camiel, Camiul, Camniel, Cancel, Jahoel, Kemuel, Khamael, Shemue "He who sees God", "He who seeks God" The Archangel of pure love, Chamuel can lift you from the depths of sorrow and find love in your heart. Chamuel helps us to renew and improve existing relationships as well as finding our soul mates. He works with us to build strong foundations for our relationships (as well as careers) so they're long-lasting, meaningful and healthy. You'll know he's with you when you feel butterflies in your stomach and a pleasant tingling in your body. If there's a breakdown of your relationship, if you cling to your relationships and don't allow your companion the freedom to be able to express themselves freely, call on Chamuel for guidance and support. The other areas you can Chamuel can help is if you need to strengthen a parent-child bond, if you're unable to feel love for yourself or others, if your heart has hardened and is full of negative emotions, if you have lost someone close through death or separation, if you and your children have experienced a divorce, if your heart is blocked with depression, hopelessness and despair, if you feel lonely and broken hearted, if you need to be loved, if you are judgmental and cynical or if you don't appreciate the love that you have in your life. Chamuel can also help with world peace, career, life purpose and finding lost items. Jophiel, Iofiel, Iophiel, Jofiel, Zophiel "Beauty of God" Jophiel was the Angel present in the Garden of Eden and later watched over Noah’s sons. The Archangel of art and beauty, he is the patron of artists, helping with artistic projects, thinking beautiful thoughts, to see and appreciate beauty around us. Helping to create beauty at home and at work, Jophiel is the Archangel for interior decorators. He illuminates our creative spark by giving us ideas and energy to carry out artistic ventures. He also helps us to see the beauty in all things, including people. As well as helping our creativity, Jophiel helps us to slow down and smell the roses. Call on him if you need joy and laughter in your life or if you feel you’ve lost the light in your life. He will also help if your soul is sleeping and needs awakening and if you wish to awaken a deeper understanding of who you are and seeking a connection with the higher self, so that you may take your first steps along your spiritual pathway. You know Jophiel is at work if you are searching for answers to the questions in your life and wish the greater wisdom to be revealed to you, and all of a sudden you experience flashes of insight in which everything suddenly becomes clear. Raguel, Akrasiel, Raguil, Rasuil, Rufael, Suryan "Friend of God" Referred to as the Archangel of Justice and Fairness, Raguel oversees all the other Archangels and Angels. He watches over them to make sure they’re working well together in a harmonious and orderly fashion according to Divine order and will. Raguel is the Archangel for the underdog. Call on him for help when you need to be empowered and respected. He helps to resolve arguments, helps with cooperation and leads to harmony in groups and families. Raguel defends the unfairly treated, and provides support with mediation of disputes. In the Revelation of John, Raguel is referred to as an assistant to God in the following account: "Then shall He send the Angel Raguel, saying: Go and sound the trumpet for the Angels of cold and snow and ice, and bring together every kind of wrath upon them that stand on the left." Despite his exalted position, for some unexplained reason Raguel was reprobated in 745 A.D. by the Roman church (along with some other high-level Angels, including Uriel). At this time Pope Zachary described Raguel as a demon who "passed himself off as a saint". Category:Blog posts